Strawberry Beaches
by cleareyes25
Summary: Strawberries always were his favorite. Honey x oc


She was just the pastry chef. Her duties included making the delicious sugary treats and then delivering them. She had become close friends with the Haruhi girl when she would help her unload her deliveries. Of course, she didn't let off that she knew the cross-dressing girl was in fact female. She figured they had a good reason for keeping it secret.

Because of her relationship with Haruhi, she eventually got closer to the other members of the Host Club as well. Cheery 'hello's and warm smiles greeted her when she would come in before club hours loaded with boxes. Some of the others would even take time to help her unload. Mostly, Takashi and Haruhi though while Honey-sempai would ask what was new. Ichigo wouldn't be able to resist going into full detail of her latest creation.

"Ne, ne Ichigo-chan, would you like to come with us?" The woman looked up at her peer. Even though his growth spurt had finally come in he still acted just as cute. It was endearing in an innocent kind of way. Sometimes, though, when she would look into those warm orbs and her stomach twisted in that certain way she wished he would drop the childish behavior and treat her like a woman, not like every other girl that walked into the club.

She forced a smile that didn't quite reach her hazel eyes. "Where are we going?" Honey noticed the strain behind her smile but didn't comment on it as excitement took over.

"The beach! A commoner's one!" He grabbed her hands and stared up at her with puppy dog eyes, "You'll go, right?" The green-haired girl sighed.

"Of course, Honey-sempai."

.

.

.

Ichigo lounged back onto her towel. She soaked up the sun and released a contented sigh. She heard a shuffling in the sand as two pairs of feet stopped next to her. She lifted up her sunglasses slightly and looked up before groaning in exasperation. Two mischievous smiles answered her groan and the twins reached down to pull the girl up. She squawked in protest as they pulled at her cover-up beach dress.

"Ichigo-chan, how do you expect to get any sun wearing this thing?" They asked innocently as the dress was successfully pulled from her body revealing the black bikini with neon green border stitching.

Ichigo tensed as one of the twins let out a whistle. She glared at them and looked around nervously to see if anyone had noticed, namely a certain bunny-loving man. She sighed in relief as she saw him too preoccupied building a sand castle. She frowned slightly as a small feeling of disappointment wormed in the pit of her stomach at the same time. She lay back down on her towel and tried to just relax.

Eventually it was time to switch sides and she pushed up onto elbows looking around for her best girl friend. A plop next to her interrupted her search and her head whipped to her side. Her face immediately flared with a blush at the bright smile that greeted her.

"Are you having fun, Ichigo-chan?"

"Yes, Honey-sempai, have you seen Haruhi-chan?" She smiled softly at him.

"Ah, she went into town with Tamaki-kun. Why? Do you need something?" The girl blushed again and looked away.

"N-No, nothing. Thank you anyway."

"Ichigo-chan~" The elder boy whined at her and she winced slightly, "if you need something I can do it for you."

_If only you knew what I really need._ "Well…" She hesitated slightly before deciding to just go with it. He did offer, after all. "Could you please put some sunscreen on my back?" She rushed out the words and glanced up at him nervously. He looked stunned for a moment before he burst up laughing.

"Wa-Was that all?" He gasped out. Ichigo pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mou, it's embarrassing asking a man to do it…" She grumbled under her breath. She didn't notice Honey's smile falter slightly as she turned onto her stomach.

He shook the sunscreen before uncapping the bottle and squirting some in his hands. Ichigo waited anxiously and nearly jumped out of her skin when he started applying the lotion. He chuckled quietly at her reaction. She just buried her face into the crook of her arm. His hands were smooth from the sunscreen, but rough at the same time from years of martial arts training. She could not keep another blush from gracing her features. Man, she was going to pass out if this kept going on!

"I'm going to need to move these to do it properly." He offered a meek explanation as he untied her bikini top and laid the strands to the side. She squeaked at the sudden brush of his fingers on the sensitive skin. He straddled her legs to evenly cover her entire back and she buried her face even more into the towel below her.

"Ne, Ichigo-chan? Why do you call me Honey-sempai?" Ichigo almost sighed in relief for the distraction.

"What do you mean?" What else would she call him?

He made a slightly frustrated noise as he rubbed the small of her back, "You call Haruhi, Haruhi-chan but refer to me so formally." She could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"What would you have me call you then?" She had to keep back a moan as he rubbed her upper shoulders and neck.

"Hmmm…" He leaned forward so that his chest was pressed to her back and his lips tickled her ear, "Mitsukuni." His voice had lost all of the childish innocence it once held.

Ichigo gasped and quickly flipped over onto her back, effectively dumping Honey in the sand off to the side. She sat up straight as he leaned back on his elbows and gave her a lazy look. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Ichigo looked at her hands clenched together in her lap.

"Mitsukuni…kun." No response. She sneaked a peak at the boy and blushed.

He lay there, wide-eyed and a faint blush across his cheekbones. His body suddenly surged forward. One of his hands supported his body while the other buried into her hair while cupping the side of her face. His chest pressed against hers and she moaned at the feeling. Short puffs of air fanned her lips as his lips hovered over hers. She stared into his intense eyes.

A whistle interrupted the moment and they both jumped at the piercing sound. She whipped her head in the direction of the noise. Mitsukuni slowly followed her lead and glared at the twins with every ounce of his being. They laughed nervously dashed off down the beach. Ichigo finally noticed her bikini top hanging limply against her breast, barely covering them.

"Mitsukuni-kun, could you help me?" She looked up at him through her lashes as she placed an arm casually across her chest to keep the top in place. He looked back at her and gulped. He nodded his head jerkily.

She turned around slowly and presented the smooth expanse of her back to him once again. She pulled her hair off to the side. His fingers trembled slightly as they grabbed the strands and tied them together. Ichigo couldn't stop the shiver that raced down her spine when his fingers brushed against her skin. He took note of this and jerked his hands back when the top was tied.

.

.

.

She sighed and plopped another bite into her mouth. It was a little late for dessert, but she didn't really care. She needed something to keep her mind off of what had happened earlier today. The group were currently residing in a nice little beach house. Ichigo was currently on the screened in patio lounging back in the chaise lounge.

She looked down at the slice of strawberry shortcake in her lap. The strawberry had rolled off of the top and she gently picked it up. Suddenly, it disappeared from her hand and she looked up startled into chocolate brown eyes. She blushed but pouted in an attempt to cover it up.

"Mitsukuni-kun, give it back!" The man smiled at her and sat down next to her legs.

"No, I want it."

She leaned in closer trying to snatch it from his fingers. He smoothly dodged her advances. She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. He winked and put the strawberry up to his lips. His teeth gently dug in to keep it in place as he taunted her. A mischievous gleam entered her eyes.

Ichigo leaned forward, stretching out her back and bringing her face close. She held eye contact with Mitsukuni as she brought her face closer to his own. Her lips pressed against his slightly as she bit into the strawberry and pulled back. She brought a hand to her mouth and ran her fingers over her lips as she swallowed.

Before she knew what was happening, her back was pressed up against the cushion and warm lips were pressed against hers, almost desperately. One of his knees was in between her legs and his arms rested on either side of her face. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Mmmm, strawberry…" Ichigo rolled her eyes as she gripped his shirt and leaned her face upwards.


End file.
